


From the Top of Branch's Hill

by DandelionCares



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionCares/pseuds/DandelionCares
Summary: A fluffy little oneshot around the early days of young Poppy and Branch's developing friendship.Branch has been opening up to Poppy a bit more recently with their increased contact, and feels comfortable in taking and showing Poppy a secret spot of his, located outside Troll Village.Branch and Poppy are preteens here, so depending on the age gap you think they are, I usually run with about 4 years age difference so let's say Branch is 12 and Poppy is around 8-9.All fluff! Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	From the Top of Branch's Hill

The two trollings sat on the hilltop, a few polite feet apart, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun as it cast its golden light over the valley.

The mood was peaceful. A soft breeze swirled around them and over the grass, causing it to roll and tilt gently like waves on the ocean. There were no other trolls around. No one knew this place existed, Poppy was certain of that. Branch had decided to show Poppy this ‘secret spot’ that he had mentioned in conversation the last time they chatted.

Ok, admittedly, Poppy had gently _persuaded_ him to bring her here once he told her about it. But, she was internally overjoyed that he agreed to share something that was obviously so special to him - with her. He was really beginning to show progress since Poppy started deliberately seeking him out more often. He was willing to meet up with her for walks around the outskirts of the village… exploring together, talking. He was slowly opening up. And that thrilled her beyond measure. 

“Do you come out here a lot?” Poppy asked after they had been sitting quietly for a while.

Branch picked at some grass next to his feet while he mulled over a response.

“Yeah. It’s just nice out here. It’s…” He scratched the back of his head trying to find the words he needed to explain. “I mean... I’m by myself all the time, right? I live alone in my bunker, which is still in a huge mess being built. But… being out here… it’s just…” he shrugged. “A different sort of alone being out here… It’s a nice alone.” He flicked the grass into the breeze and they watched as it scattered and dispersed down the hillside. “I feel more lonely when I’m in the village…” he admitted softly. “Even with hundreds of people around.” He sighed and pulled his knees up towards himself.

Poppy couldn’t wrap her head around that thought. Feeling alone with people around? That was a big, sad, confusing thought for such a young troll. She wanted to lean over and give him a big hug, but she quickly reminded herself that Branch wouldn’t appreciate it. She pushed the urge away by tucking her bangs behind her ear and looking the other way. 

“But, you’re not alone, Branch,” she pointed out gently. “Not today, and not ever if you don’t want to be. I’m here with you. I’m always here for you.” She smiled shyly at how the words came out. Her eyes trailed down to their hands sitting apart on the grass. The words sounded nice, and for some reason that she didn’t quite understand yet - they made her heart dance a little. “I really like it out here, spending time with you. Even on the days where we don’t talk much, I mean, well.. when YOU don’t talk much…” she giggled, stretching her head out a little to try and catch his gaze. His eyes were cast out over the grassy valley, quiet, lost in thought. Poppy stretched her legs out and wiggled her feet as the sound of the birds and gentle breeze lulled over their comfortable silence.

“Thanks for showing me this spot today, Branch. Can we do this again soon?”

“Hey.. Poppy?”

“Yeah, Branch?”

And then, to Poppy’s shock, she felt Branch reach over and gently take her hand in his. Poppy looked across to him, completely taken aback and at a loss for words. A small shy smile appeared on Branch’s lips as his fingers curled around her smaller ones a little more.

“Thanks for being my friend, Poppy,” he said softly, his expression in earnest. “I know I don’t talk much, but.. I’m really glad you’re here.”

Poppy beamed, both at his words and the fact that he was holding her hand.

One day, she’d fully understand why she didn’t want to let go. But right now, she was just happy to be happy. Holding Branch's hand on the beautiful secret hilltop in the golden afternoon.


End file.
